The 7th Reclamation
by Prophet of KFC
Summary: Early in the years of the CovenantHuman war. A ring has been found but mysteriously the ring as well as its covenant guardians have disapeered. Meanwhile light years away. The Galactic Republic is endanger from both the sith and another enemy...
1. Salvation

**The 7th Reclamation**

**Year, 2534, 7****th**** Age of Reclamation**

_All of the covenant, All of the many races and brothers that have come together, All who are worthy, shall be saved. My Brothers & Sisters the 7__th__ Age of Reclamation has begun! As we speak the fleet admiral of the might Fleet of Holy Wrath. Kvo 'Xavil Nailrumtee, He commands the very fleet above our salvation! A new ring!!_

**All over High Charity Grunts, Elites, Jackals and even Hunters had rejoiced at the discovery of another halo. The Prophet of Truth was aware that the covenants salvation was at hand. But the halo had other plans. **

_Damned humans! All cruisers fall back to the ring, form a defensive cluster! Shipmaster, A new group of human battle crusiers has appeared what are your orders? _

**Though Kvo was already a master of combat against humans he was fighting a losing battle many of his ships outnumbered by the humans, Captain T. Stonesmith could see victory. **

_M.A.C guns are at maximum firing power we are tearing straight though the covenant forces! _

**Stonesmith took his pipe out of his mouth. **

_Good, all ships press forward open up all batteries and fire at their engines! _

**A massive red alert popped up on the bridge. **

_What the hell is that?! Sir unknown entity focusing camera…..sir it's a…it's a black hole!! What?! All ships fall back I repeat fall back get as far away from that ring! _

**The Human ships suddenly turned around and headed back**.

_Shipmaster the human ships are retreating victory is ours! Don't be foolish the humans had victory in their grasp and yet they chose to let it go but why?_

**Suddenly the bridge computers started beeping constantly.**

_New contacts! It's a massive doom hole sir! _

**The Admiral thought of a way to save both his men and the holy relic. He was puzzled for awhile and decided to try and save them both at the same time.**

_What are your orders? All ships prepare for entrance into Slipspace face it towards the ring, wait for my command! But sir that would bring us right into the doom hole! It is worth a try we die honorably or live in shame!_

**The Covenant fleet still damaged and wounded prepared for a jump to Slipspace in the ring. The black hole came close to the ring and it was already being drawn into its massive gravity. **

_Jump!!! _

**All the ships entered a massive wormhole in combination with the black hole created and even bigger one it sucked both the halo and the black hole in. The covenant fleet had disappeared. **

_What the hell just happened? Im not sure sir it seems the covenant fleet… disappeared. I don't know what just happened but there gone and we live victory is ours. _

**The captain took off his hat revealing his white hair as marines and crewmen on all of the ships cheered in victory as they headed back to earth. **

Meanwhile in a Galaxy far far away….

_Uh oh, Roger roger! _

**A couple of Battle droids were quickly dispersed by the 23****rd**** Urban Infantry army of clone troopers they along with LAAV Transport fighters they took down a small confederation base on the planet of Mailith. Jedi Master Kuroon High had been leading them. Mailith was taken this was a great victory for the republic. A large portion of the republic forces including Kuroon returned to the Republic Base planet of Tachico 3 **

_Sir we are incoming on Tachico we will be landing shortly. _

_Good!_

_See to it that these men get some R&R captain they deserve it this war has taken much from us. Sir yes sir! _

**The Republic Fleet came close to docking on the city-wide planet of Tachico 3 but that peace was not to last. **

_General Kuroon! Unknown contacts coming out of hyperspace just outside of the planet! _

_What?!_

_But I thought we had destroyed the last of the separatists forces! _

**The Jedi had sensed something wrong he had never seen the massive size or architecture of these new ships he had his fleet on standby. Before The Jedi's eyes the nearby acclamator class cruiser was destroyed instantly by the massive covenant assault carrier. **

_Everyone scattered positions, open all batteries on the foreign ships, fire!! _

**The Covenant ships drew closer also firing their weapons but their advanced technology proved too much for the Republic forces they were quickly destroyed. The covenant ships approached Tachico 3 and a bright flare came from underneath the ship but a flare it was not.**


	2. Glassment

**A week later Obi-Wan-Kenobi and a small fleet of republic ships arrived at what remains of Tachico 3. As the cruisers passed though the debris field somewhere in the field was Kuroons lightsaber floating trapped in the planets orbit. The planet was blue and fertile but the covenant had come and glassesed its surface a massive black spot appeared on the planet. **

_What, had happened here? Land the cruiser on the city, or whatever remains of it. Yes sir! _

**As the ships flew overhead of the city it was gray and black fires bloomed though out the city black smoke had polluted much of the air. The cruiser landed in a damaged republic hangar. As Kenobi wandered the streets thousands of clone troopers, droids, and civilians all burned to a crisp.**

_Sir we found something interesting you had best return to the ship._

_What is it that is so important many civilians need medical attention? _

_Trust me sure this is most interesting. _

**A hologram of Tachico 3 appeared.**

_This is Tachico 3, if a separatists force would have landed the republic forces stationed here were heavy including General Kuroon _

**Kenobi turned to an open door to see body bags being carried throughout the ship he looked and saw a body covered by a cloak there was a lightsaber on the side, Kenobi had sighed.**

_Even if the separatists were to attack they would have had some casualties yet there were neither crashed Separatists ships found nor any Battle droid parts. Most interestingly we found something that happened to the planet….about 90 of its surface the ground everything it has been glassed this planet is useless now the atmosphere has already begun to corrode the natural fauna has been reduced to ashes and most of the city is ruined. We need to abandon this planet-_

_Captain! I am aware of this planets status but we will not abandon it send search teams all over the city find any survivors and bring them back to the ship. Maybe we can salvage what remains of Tachico 3. _

**Many days had passed and the covenant continues to glass several planets. While the Republic and Jedi order continue to focus their attention on the separatists the threat of the covenant increases quickly. Finally the Republic and the Jedi Order finally realized what was at stake. The planet of heavily defended city-planet of taris was under assault and they Jedi academy there was also endanger.**

_Get some covering fire over there! _

**Blasters had fired everywhere against the plasma-related weapons of the covenant**

_Me scared, Me Run!!_

_No you will fight and stand for the covenant no matter where we are we shall bring salvation to- _

**This elite was mowed down in front of a grunt in mere seconds by a hail fire of blasters**

_Go go go!_

_Take cover by that crashed LAAV! _

_Sergeant, Plasma turrets up ahead! _

_Die heretic die! _

_Arghh!! It burns, IT BURNS!!! _

**A burning LAAV passed overhead being shot down by Covenant banshees. **

_Damn! This is Team Bravo we are need of reinforcements near the main docking area over! _

**Elite had popped up over the cover.**

_Now you will die heretics! _

**The elite was suddenly pushed back by an invisible force. He fell over the structure breaking his energy shield. Jedi Master Narin had arrived.**

_You clone troopers head back though the walkway an LAAV is ready for evac. Yes Sir! _

**The jedi master was then surrounded by Elites. **

_Bring it you fools you will fall before me or surrender before you meet your fate. _

**Heretic you do not belived in the will of the holy rings! We shall light them and you shall drown in a sea of darkness as we and the rest of the covenant will find eternal salvation! **

_You shall not be saved! _

**The Jedi drew his lightsaber out a blocked the plasma fires he quickly made his way though the crowd and sliced each one thoroughly. He forced pushed 3 off the walkway and redirected a beam rifle shot back at its shooter. He was proven too much for the elites. A single elite wounded on the floor grasped his plasma rifle and tried to shoot at the jedi but he failed and died. Just then a Covenant phantom appeared off the edge of the walkway a single golden armored elite was dropped off. **

_You are truly a powerful warrior you and killed many of my men but I will have their revenge. You are truly a worthy an opponent but as you use a sword of energy you are not alone. _

**Kyo had activated his energy sword. The Elite was the first to strike at the jedi. He held his head close to the humans head. **

_Now we will see who is stronger._

**Kyo charged in with a war cry trying and tried to stab. The jedi jumped out of the way and tried to down slash on kyo. He too dodged and tried numerous horizontal slashes. The jedi forced on the defensive was unable to attack. The elite slashed down. But this gave Narin to force push him down. He was about to impale Kyo. When the elite jumped back up and kicked the Jedi Master back. He then charged forward and slashed the jedi master heavily. Killing him. **

_Apparently you're not worthy enough…_

**Above Kyo 2 Republic Cruisers are seen being destroyed by Covenant cruisers. As others are seen glassing the planet**


	3. Council

**Due to an error i had to post this as a seperate chapter. originaly suposed to be part of chapter 2 **

**Finally two weeks later the Jedi Council had a meeting**

**_Come to this meeting, you all hav,e discuss the enemy that is the covenant said Yoda, _**

**_Yes it seems that this enemy is foreign and comes deep from the unknown reigons. Said Master Windu, I have seen what they have done they reduce planet until it is not fit for either side they are powerful we have confirmed reports that the planet of Taris has been glassed. _**

**_Master Jurrin you will be sent to deal with this "covenant" once and for all. _**

**_Planet of Nar II open to the enemy it is go there, protect the citizens of _**

_**Nar. Of course master yoda.** _

**A week in preparations the city of Karika was under siege by covenant forces barely holding out. General Jurrin was winning the battle against the covenant their cruisers already took down two cruisers the tide was turned, or was it? Meanwhile far away in the Orion system the 7****th**** Halo floats throughout space…it runs into an asteroid field massive rocks hit its surface but the largest scrapes off a large piece from the outer area. This piece floats and rams into the Republic Space station Orion Alpha, the piece crashes into the hangar. And a group of clone troops investigate the crash. A loud cry was heard coming from the object. The clones readied there weapons. But it was already too late for them.**


	4. Karika

_Get up against that wall mow them down! _

_Charge for the covenant- ARGH!!! _

**2 weeks into the Battle of Karika the republic forces under Jedi Master Juurin had nearly eliminated the first and second strike force of grunts and elites. This battle proved too much for the elites. **

_Shipmaster weve been hit! _

_Location!_

_Engines! Second floor! _

_Damn, at this rate the cruiser will crash and we will be eliminated. Status of the ground forces! _

_The ground forces have been un-successful of breaking into the city but our wraiths have crushed most of their external defenses. _

**The covenant admiral thought it over as the bridge shook wildly. He had finally come up with an idea.**

_Ring of Virtue!_

**He was referring to a small frigate in his fleet**

_What is it you need commander! _

_Abandon your ship it will bring death to them by sacrificing its own life. _

**Several phantoms left the ring of virtue as it on auto-pilot on maximum speed it was heading for Karika. Several artillery guns tried to shoot it down damaging it quite a bit but it was close in impact. **

_Charge now all ships forward! Ground forces CHARGE!!!!!_

**White armored ultra elite popped on top of a debris pile and unsheathed his energy sword and gave out a loud cry. It was followed by hundreds of grunts and elites charging out onto the battle field. The Republic forces desperately tried to shoot them down. Though their personal energy shield technology they managed to survive though numerous elites and grunts where gunned down in an instant. General Jurrin had given his orders.**

_All clones at defense point alpha retreat to fall back point delta! _

_LAAT gunships take down that intercepting cruiser!_

_It will be done sir!_

**Several gunships passed by the venator's bridge approaching the ring of virtue as the clone troopers on the ground retreated further into the city, the covenant had broken in. The gunships were en route with the cruiser several missiles were revealed under their wings. Around 25 Gunships were in range. Along side those around 200 ARC-170 Starfighters were escorting them**

_All wings report! _

_Red 5 standing by,_

_Red 3 standing by, _

_Red leader standing by,_

_Blue leader standing by,_

_Blue 6 standing by, _

_Blue 9 standing by,_

_Gold leader standing by, _

_This is blue 9 covenant Starfighters up ahead! _

_All wings engage gold wings protect the gunships!_

_Blue 7 here, ive been hit- AHH!!_

_Ha ha another kill for the covenant_

**The Seraph and ARC Starfighters were forced into a massive air battle in the skies above Karika neither side was winning the battle. Two arc fighters were suddenly shot down and crashed into each other as their debris hit a gunship crashing it into the cruiser. A second wave of seraphs appeared it zoomed past the LAAT gunships the wind was heavy against the gunship. **

_This is Gold Leader we are in range of the covenant cruiser!_

**General Jurrin returned on the battle radio. **

_All gunships, fire upon that cruiser!_

**Suddenly a blue jet stream appeared it was followed by hundreds of missiles it hit the virtue heavily causing it to sever in half. **

_General! The cruiser it has snapped in half! _

**The massive gravity pulled the ship down towards the city clone troopers at fall back point delta were running from the massive ship as it crushed the buildings like flies. It created a massive dust storm forcing both sides to cease fire temporarily. **

_(Cough Cough cough) what the hell just happened this is sergeant beta-458 over! _

_Target that cloud or smoke and fire we'll hit something! _

**The clones fired rapidly into the smoke the screams of elites and grunts where heard. The dust finally cleared revealing 3 elite bodies and a grunt. The troopers lowered their weapons. **

_Everyone fall back re stock on- _

_Arghh!!_

**A jackal and a grunt on a rooftop fired a beam rifle though his head in Kig-yarma the jackal said **

_Hehe headshot_

_Good shot, _**As the grunt patted the jackals back. **

**The clones turned to fire on him but they were ambushed by more elites. Again the two sides engaged. Charging onto an open park area where several explosions and crossfire's killed both sides. A clone trooper reloading his last bit of ammo onto elite ran out and was in a partly demolished building. Elite walked in and picked him up with along with his energy sword and pushed him against the wall. **

_You heretic will feel both the stingy wrath of my energy sword and hell behind it! _

_Go ahead kill me they'll just make another! _

_Your cloning technology makes clones of inefficient warriors! Your death will be their failure. _

_Pray to your gods now maybe they will save you! _

**Meanwhile about 10 miles behind Kyo's cruiser the "Hammer of Justice" a Slipspace portal openened. **

_Shipmaster new contact! _

_What is it!_

_Human cruiser but it is heavily damaged! It's heading for the city!_

**As the cruiser sped past the stationary sword of justice and continued toward the city Kyo had smelt something**

_(Sniff sniff) that scent ive smelt it before… _


End file.
